The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device provided with a level converting circuit which converts a voltage level of input signals (control signal, display data, for example) having a small amplitude inputted from outside.
A TFT (thin film transistor) type liquid crystal display module has been popularly used as a display device of a notebook type personal computer or the like.
In this liquid crystal display module, in response to input signals (for example, display date, control signals) which are inputted from an outside (for example, a host-side computer), images are displayed. In such a case, in general, a level converting circuit which converts the input signals into signals having larger amplitudes is provided to an input stage of the liquid crystal display module.
As this level converting circuit, a capacitive coupling type level converting circuit (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002/251174, hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 1”) or a direct-coupled type level converting circuit (see SID 02 DIGEST pp. 690-693, hereinafter referred to as “non-patent literature 1”) has been known.